iTalk with Victorious
by Geekquality
Summary: Sam and Freddie join Carly going to Hollywood Arts to talk to Tori about Steven cheating on them, but when they started arguing, will a certain red head compare them two a certain couple at the school? Seddie. Some Bade. Oneshot!


**Well, hey! This came to mind after reading a few fanfics about Beck and Jade fighting a bunch before they started dating and BAM. This. And guys, don't worry, it's not a story about what I think will happen; it's a one shot about a small scene that I would LOVE to be in this crossover (19 days!), but it probably won't. A few lines from promos are used in this, but obviously in different scenarios. And, since iPwV is considered just an iCarly episode, I'm considering this just an iCarly fanfic! But, hey, who else is dying for iDate Sam and Freddie? I know I am! 8{D**

**And is anyone else unable to reply to reviews? I can't for some reason… so in the next chapter of iFace Reality, I shall reply to the reviewers of last chapter. :{D**

**DISCLAIMER: Hey! Look at me! I'm… disclaiming.**

* * *

><p><span>iTalk with Victorious<span>

One-shot

"Shut up, I don't care what you think," Sam said obviously annoyed.

"I just suggested that we look for this Tori chick that was in that picture with Steven!" Freddie said, defending his opinion.

The iCarly gang recently found a picture of Carly's (ex?) boyfriend and this other girl (known as Tori) acting all coupley on this website called The Slap. Steven went to visit his father's house down at Hollywood, still promising to stay as a couple with Carly. Apparently, he never kept that promise.

Carly, still not believing Sam and Freddie on this one, disagreed and decided they would take a "little" vacation down to this Hollywood Arts school just to prove them wrong. Sam said Carly was in denial.

After all, The Nile isn't just a river in Utah… wait, no… Egypt.

And here they are, walking into the outside lunch area of this prestigious school for very talented kids. Kids started to pile out of the school, food in hand, so it must be lunch time for them.

But what would be Sam and Freddie if they weren't arguing?

…_Exactly_.

"Well, _duh_! That's the whole reason why we're here, you _nub_!" Sam retorted, getting more annoyed.

"_But_ _if you haven't noticed_, all we're doing is _standing_ here!" Freddie said, irked.

"Well, then _move_!" she said loudly in his face.

Freddie shut his eyes, breathing in calmly to stop himself from lashing out on her. That's a very ungentlemanly thing to do. But, then again, he _is_ talking to Sam. "You know what, _Puckett_?"

"What, _Benson_?" she said, annoyed, but partly amused on what he's trying to get at.

"Shhhhhhh!" Carly dramatically shushed the bickering duo with a wave of her fore finger in front of their faces. "I think I see her!"

"Finally!" Sam groaned.

"Finalmente!" Freddie said (in Spanish, of course) at the same time as Sam.

The two started to follow Carly, getting closer to the talkative brunette (Tori), who is sitting next to a Goth girl, who is sitting next to a tan and handsome boy with longer-than-normal hair for boys with his arm around the Goth girl, who is next to a nerdy looking guy with a puppet, who is next to a red (bright red) head.

"Um, Tori?" Carly asks, trying to be polite, even though she is standing in front of the girl who her friends are trying to convince that her (ex?) boyfriend cheated on her with. She still didn't believe it, though.

Tori looked up from her conversation to see the iCarly trio and gasped. "_No way_, you're iCarly!" she said shocked and in disbelief.

"Yeah… that's us…" Carly said, smiling awkwardly.

Tori looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you acting all awkward?"

"Um, well…" Carly started, quickly skimming the premises for Steven quickly. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something…"

Tori raised an eyebrow and looked at all her friends, who all just shrug. "Um, sure…" she gets up from the table.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, do you think you could just stay here and socialize with all of her friends?" Carly asked (more like telling them straightforward to just stay here and let them talk in private), looking at Sam and Freddie.

"Sure…" "Whatever…" they both say and sit down at the table as the two brunette girls go off to talk about Steven.

"See, because of your _stupid_ crush on Carly, she won't even let us near them when they talk about her relationship!" Sam said, automatically starting an argument.

"What?" Freddie asked in disbelief. "Dude, she wanted to talk about her boyfriend cheating on her; I don't think that's something to listen on to!" he argues. "And I got over Carly!"

Sam rolls her eyes. "Pssh, whatever, but I still say it's _your_ fault!"

"What if it's _your_ fault?" Freddie retorts, pointing a finger at her.

These two were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize is that the other four inhabitants of the table were closely observing them.

"_My_ fault?" Sam asked, admitting a small chuckle. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"Maybe if it weren't for your… aggressiveness and habit to blurt out rude comments, then _maybe_ you'd be next to her!" Freddie backed up his accusation.

"Oh, _please_, if you're talking to the chick that your boyfriend cheated on with, then you'll _need_ someone who is aggressive and rude!" Sam reasons, as if it were obvious.

"Then why aren't you there?" Freddie asked, exasperated.

"Because Carly's a nice person and she probably thought it would be rude to invite me and not you!" Sam said, finding the "loopholes" in his argument.

Freddie, getting angrier by the minute, tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. "_Demon_!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "See, and you can't even come up with a comeback, you nub!"

Suddenly, the red head started to giggle. Sam, obviously still mad at Freddie, turned to face her in rage.

"What are you giggling at, red head?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked shocked and offended.

"It _means_, what are you giggling at!" Sam said slowly, coming to a quick conclusion that she was quite the airhead.

"Oh!" she said, giggling again. "Well, it's just that you two remind me of my friends, Beck and Jade."

The Goth girl and handsome boy looked at her suspiciously, but Sam and Freddie didn't notice.

"And you are?" Sam asks, being a bit bitter.

"I'm Cat!" she says enthusiastically.

"Uh, how do we remind you of your friends?" Freddie asked carefully, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Well, all during middle school and freshman year, they kept arguing and yelling at each other! They wouldn't stop arguing!" she said, happily, and then giggled. "Almost like that one time my brother got into a fight with this guy in a hot dog suit at this German restaurant we went to…"

Freddie and Sam looked at her like she was crazy. The other three who knew (and are) Beck and Jade, looked at her weirdly. She quickly caught on to their obvious confused stares.

"Oh, don't worry, they're not dating!" she said, and giggled again.

"_Dating_?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed at the same time, quickly slapping each other before resuming looking at the bubbly red head.

"Yeah, they're dating now!" Cat smiled happily, oblivious to the fact that Sam and Freddie looked shocked and a bit disgusted. That doesn't stop a visible blush to form on their cheeks. She points over at the handsome boy and Goth girl.

Freddie and Sam look over at them, automatically seeing their close proximity and his arm around her shoulders.

"Beck," the handsome boy said with a small wave and smile, introducing himself.

"Jade," the Goth girl said plainly.

"_They_… are Beck and Jade?" Freddie asks, pointing to the couple, shocked and a little embarrassed. Cat nods happily.

"And… they're dating?" Sam asks awkwardly, already knowing the answer.

"They have been for a _long_ time, but she _should_ dump that boy and date _me_!" the puppet spoke. Freddie and Sam look at it weirdly, but the others are used to these conversations.

"I will _never_ date a puppet," Jade says emotionless.

The nerdy kid holding the puppet gasped. "Don't call him that! It's a defensive term!"

Sam eyes him oddly. "What the chizz are you?"

"I'm Robbie," he says happily and ignoring the insult.

"And I'm Rex," the puppet (it's a _him_! You don't know what he got!) says smoothly.

"Uh huh…" Freddie says, just as creeped out as Sam.

Sam can't help but stare at him with an odd glare before turning back to Cat. "Anyways… and you say… we," she waves a finger between herself and Freddie; "remind you of them?" she points at Beck and Jade.

"Definitely!" Cat says happily and huge smile and a giggle.

"Unless you're looking for a _real_ man named _Rex_!" Rex says.

"I will _never_ date a puppet," Sam rolls her eyes, repeating Jade's words.

"You don't know what I got!" Rex says. Robbie smiles slightly, listening intently to the conversation.

Sam smirks and pants Rex, seeing just the skin-colored cloth of any normal doll. "Oh, look, it's cloth!"

Jade slightly smiles. "I like the blonde."

Beck smiles don at his girlfriend. "_Of course_ you do."

"I-I… uh… I…" Rex stutters. "Take me to the bathroom."

Robbie looks around the table quickly. "Okay…" Then the puppet and ventriloquist leave the table, quickly heading to the bathroom to do… whatever they're going to do.

"You'd make an adorable couple! Are you sure you're not dating?" Cat says with a huge smile, going back to the other topic at hand.

Freddie and Sam look at each other, blushing even more as they lock eyes. "Uhh…" they can hardly speak they're so shocked. How in the world will they get out of this-

"Guys! Hey, guys!" Carly and Tori come running over to them with big smiles. "We've got a plan for revenge on Steven! Turns out he _was_ cheating on us!"

They both breathe a sigh of relief, very glad they won't have to worm themselves out of that very awkward topic.


End file.
